This invention relates to a apparatus that is adapted to be mounted on seat back of the rearmost seat of a motor vehicle for organizing storage space behind the rearmost seat of the vehicle.
It has become common for merchandisers to package purchased merchandise in plastic shopping bags, and particularly, n plastic bags of the type that are not self-supporting. Shopping bags of this type are convenient because they conform to the shape of the items contained in the bags and the bags are formed with cutout areas defining handles that make it easier to carry home the purchases. However, such bags are difficult to store in a vehicle because they are not self-supporting. When such bags are set down, they collapse around the items contained in the bags, exposing the contents of the bags and permitting the items to fall out and roll around in the storage space of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven home after a shopping trip. Moreover, other bags, such as the large paper sacks used by grocery stores, and self-supporting shopping bags, which are made of paper, are likely to tip over, allowing their contents to spill out when the vehicle accelerates, stops suddenly or turns a corner.